The subject matter discussed in the background section is not to be assumed as prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section is not assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to claimed embodiments.
Web services platforms provide a multitude of services which are typically offered by one computing system to another computing system or electronic device over a public Internet, such as the World Wide Web. In a Web service, Web technology such as HTTP, originally designed for human-to-machine communication, is utilized for machine-to-machine communication, and very often for transferring machine readable file formats such as XML and JSON. In practice, the web service typically provides an object-oriented web-based interface to a database server, utilized for example by another web server, or by a mobile application, which then in turn provides a user interface to an end user. So called mashups are also commonly provided to end users, in which a web server consumes several web services originating potentially from multiple different machines, and aggregates all of the content into one user “mashed up” or aggregate user interface.
The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) operates as the main international standards organization for the World Wide Web (abbreviated WWW or W3) and defines a web service as “ . . . software system designed to support interoperable machine-to-machine interaction over a network.”
Within a cloud computing environment, there are developers which utilize the cloud computing environment to host their code base and execute applications which are then exposed via the public Internet to end users. However, there exists a large number of different cloud computing environments within which the developers may provide software and it is often the case that developers are developing and executing software within multiple disparate and distinct cloud computing environments, each of which may be incompatible with one another.
Such developers are seeking improved means by which they may integrate software and other code elements between multiple distinct cloud computing environments, notwithstanding the technical incompatibilities.
One solution is to simply “port” the various applications, however, this inevitably requires substantial time investment from the developers to copy and then alter their code for the target platform so as to account for inconsistent behavior and syntax. Further time and costs are then involved as the developer porting such applications must then perform necessary testing and ultimately maintenance of multiple code bases which then diverge from one another over time.
Such a solution both undercuts customers' ability to choose their preferred web services platform based on their particular needs and further undermines the ability of the services provider offering the cloud based computing environment to compete effectively for certain customers having established code bases which are incompatible with the offered web services platform.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing schema-driven on-the-fly code generation within a cloud based computing environment as is described herein.